Clouds
by chyorimentum
Summary: Awan putih menggulung dengan indah di langit dan membawa kesan tersendiri bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Biarlah sang penghias langit itu menjadi saksi bisu bagi sang dua sejoli—ya, tepatnya bagi sebuah momen kecil yang akan mengubah kehidupan mereka sepenuhnya. [Oneshoot fluff—HaeHyuk]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk

**Warning**: Possibly Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **after marriage life.**

* * *

—_**Clouds—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

"Hae! Cepatlah! Kalau tidak nanti kau kehilangan pemandangan indahnya lho!"

Donghae menarik dan menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Menjaga agar sistem pernapasannya tetap teratur walau sedang menanjak sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi rumput ilalang. Ia mengadah ke atas, melihat seorang pemuda cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya dari puncak bukit yang dilindungi sebuah pohon rindang dan membalas senyum itu. "_Ne_, _chagiya_, _arraseo_!" balasnya pada Eunhyuk—pemuda cantik barusan yang kini telah berstatus sebagai 'istri'-nya. Sambil menjinjing sebuah keranjang piknik, ia kembali berjalan sekuat tenaga.

"_Chukkhae_! Akhirnya kau sampai juga!" seru Eunhyuk ceria ketika Donghae telah sampai di puncak bukit—walaupun dengan napas yang terengah. "Ayo kita gelar kainnya!" Dengan bersemangat ia mengambil sebuah kain kotak-kotak dari keranjang yang Donghae bawa lalu membuka lipatannya dan membentangkannya di tanah. Setelah semuanya rapi, ia duduk di atas bentangan kain tersebut dan menarik tangan Donghae agar 'suami'-nya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Donghae duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk dan meletakkan keranjang piknik di antara mereka berdua. Ia kembali mengadah ke atas, namun kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih bak kapas. Untung saja pagi ini matahari bersembunyi di balik awan sehingga ia tak dibuat silau oleh cahaya Sang Surya. "Hari ini cerah ya," ucap Donghae.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu menoleh sesaat ke arah Donghae lalu beralih ke langit yang dipandangi oleh Donghae. Ia tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Kau benar, Hae." Eunhyuk menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kain kotak-kotak itu lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Selain itu anginnya juga menyejukkan seluruh tubuhku."

"Untung saja kau memilih tempat ini untuk tempat bersantai kita," kata Donghae lagi. Ia lalu menidurkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya sebagai bantalan.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Diam-diam tangan Donghae bergerak untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Eunhyuk. Ia mencuri-curi pandang dan mendapati rona pipi 'istri'-nya yang memerah. Donghae terkikih kecil melihat reaksi lucu dari Eunhyuk lalu kembali memandang awan-awan di langit.

"Hei, coba lihat! Awan itu sepertinya mirip sekali denganmu, _chagiya_!" Donghae menunjuk sebuah awan yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk ikut menoleh ke awan yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae. Alisnya menyatu begitu melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Donghae. "Kurasa itu lebih mirip seperti monyet."

"Benar! Sangat mirip sepertimu, bukan?" gurau Donghae yang diselingi oleh tawanya.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Jahat! Jadi kau mengatai wajahku seperti monyet?" gerutu Eunhyuk sebal.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih tertawa. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya mengatai kalau tingkahmu seperti monyet—tidak bisa diam dan selalu lincah. Lagipula... wajahmu terlihat sangat sempurna bagiku, _chagiya_."

Lagi-kagi Eunhyuk dibuat merona oleh Donghae. Dengan cepat ia mencari hal lain untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan. "He—Hei! Coba lihat awan yang itu!" Eunhyuk menunjuk awan yang lain. "Yang itu seperti ikan—mirip sepertimu!"

Donghae kembali tertawa mendengar celetukan Eunhyuk. "Kau benar," ucapnya lalu kembali terdiam, membiarkan angin mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Sang 'suami' mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sang 'istri' yang—entah kenapa—membuatnya ikut merona juga. Jantungnya pun turut berdebar dengan sangat cepat, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa beberapa tahun lalu, saat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan langsung terpikat padanya sejak pandangan pertama.

"Yang itu terlihat seperti bayi!"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka yang putih merona saat menyadari ucapan mereka yang serupa. Donghae terkekeh geli yang lalu diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. "Bayi..." ucap kepala keluarga Lee itu sambil diselingi helaan napas berat setelah puas tertawa. "Kapan kita akan mendapatkan anugerah dari Tuhan yang mungil itu ya?"

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu bangkit dari posisinya. "Gaya bicaramu mulai sama seperti Siwon," protesnya. Eunhyuk berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Donghae dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Donghae lekat-lekat. Wajahnya yang semula datar mulai berubah seiring dengan sudut bibirnya yang naik. Disentuhnya hidung mancung sang 'suami'. "Tenang saja, Hae. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan memilikinya kok."

"Maksudmu?"

Yang ditanya malah tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam _cardigan_ biru tua kebesaran milik Donghae yang ia pakai. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia inginkan, ia pun memberikannya pada Donghae.

_Namja_ berambut hitam itu bangkit dan menatap kotak kecil berwarna merah muda yang disodorkan sang 'istri'. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Kejutan untukmu," jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Donghae membuka pita yang mengikat kotak kecil yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika melihat benda yang berada di dalam sana. Bentuknya seperti termometer, namun berukuran lebih kecil. Di tengahnya terdapat lapisan kaca yang terdapat dua garis berwarna merah muda. "Ini..?"

"Itu namanya _testpack_, Hae. Aku positif."

Mata Donghae membulat tak percaya. "Kau... hamil?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. "Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Senyuman di wajah Donghae melebar—sangat lebar sehingga ia tak bisa melebarkannya lagi. Ia segera berdiri lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Eunhyuk dengan gaya _bridal style_. Ia tak peduli seberapa kencang Eunhyuk berteriak untuk minta diturunkan, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Donghae memutar tubuhnya sendiri sehingga Eunhyuk yang digendong ikut berputar dan baru berhenti ketika Eunhyuk bekata bahwa ia sudah mulai pusing akibat perbuatannya.

"Dasar kau ini!" sergah Eunhyuk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae, takut dirinya akan terjatuh karena terlalu pusing.

Tawa Donghae berubah menjadi senyum tipis. "Eunjae atau Donghyuk?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Mwo_?"

"Nama untuk anak kita nanti, tentu saja."

Pemuda berambut kemerahan bernama Eunhyuk itu tampak mengetuk dagu dengan jarinya. "Mudah saja—Donghyuk jika anak kita _namja_ dan Eunjae jika anak kita _yeoja_. Bagaimana?"

Dan awan pun melihat Donghae menyetujui usul tersebut. Mereka tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan di antara pasangan itu. Mereka senang menjadi saksi bisu sejarah baru pasangan itu. Mereka berdoa agar anak pasangan itu lahir dengan selamat dan keluarga kecil mereka bisa terus bersama. Ya, setidaknya hingga waktu yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Review juseyo? Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
